Forum:Blog-Erweiterung: Bugs
Hier könnten Bugs und Wünsche zur Blog-Erweiterung gesammelt werden. ---- Wunsch: Anzeige des Beiträge per Mit dem parameter type=plain scheint es nicht möglich zu sein nur den Blog-Titel der Beiträge zu listen (). Es werden immer noch "comments" und die Bewertungssterne angezeigt. Bei type=box können nur die Überschriften des Blog-Beitrags angezeigt werden. Es wäre zur Seitengestaltung schön, wenn bei type=plain auch ausschließlich die Blog-Beitragsüberschriften gelistet werden könnten. --Diamant talk 19:01, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) none :In Diskussion. --Avatar 10:28, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Benötigt zusätzliche Parameter. Auf "possible new features" für nächstes Release gesetzt. --Avatar 10:58, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bug: Gelöschte und unter gleichem Namen neu erstellte Blog-Beiträge werden als Spam erkannt Wahrscheinlich so gewollt, verhindert aber das Erstellen von Blog-Beiträgen unter gleichen Titeln: Gelöschte und unter gleichem Namen neu erstellte Blog-Beiträge werden als Spam erkannt. --Diamant talk 17:49, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Bekannt, erfasst, in Arbeit. --Avatar 10:28, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nicht mehr aktuell Bug: Blog-Kategorien (fixed) Voreingestellte Blog-Kategorie scheint abhängig von der Spracheinstellung des jeweiligen Users zu sein? Führt zu unterschiedlichen Kategorien, deutsch- und englischsprachiger Kategorienname. Siehe Kategorie:Blog (''Edit: Jetzt alle Blog-Beiträge in der Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag'' --Diamant talk 00:31, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) --Diamant talk 19:01, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Diese Sammlung ist sehr hilfreich für mich. Das erste Problem sollte mit dieser Änderung behoben sein. Die Änderung ist allerdings noch nicht . --Avatar 11:13, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für die Info, ist mittlerweile behoben! --Diamant talk 00:23, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bug: Fehlermeldung bei Setzen eines Links als Kommentar: "Comment could not be saved" (obsolet) Unklar, aus welchem Grund diese Fehlermeldung erscheint. Vermutung: Linksetzung eines Users. Siehe auch meine Diskussionsseite. --Diamant talk 21:30, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Reproduzierbar? Konkreter Link? --Avatar 10:28, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Mehr konnte ich leider nicht herausfinden, es gab aber seitdem keine solchen Probleme mehr... Kann also erstmal als obsolet angesehen werden. --Diamant talk 10:49, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bug: Nach Abschicken eines Blog-Kommentars erscheint die Fehlermeldung "false" (fixed) Nach Abschicken eines Blog-Kommentars erschien gestern nur die Fehlermeldung "false" (Betroffener Blog-Artikel). Der Kommentar wurde trotzdem gespeichert. Dies passierte bei Kommentaren von zwei verschiedenen Nutzern bei allen Kommentaren. --Diamant talk 00:35, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Sollte sich erledigt haben. --Avatar 10:28, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bug: PHP-Fehler beim Aufrufen von Kategorien mit Blog-Beiträgen (fixed) ;Major Bug Am 27. und 28. März erschien in allen Kategorien, in denen Blog-Beiträge einsortiert waren, eine Wikia-Fehlerseite und folgende Fehlermeldung: PHP fatal error in /usr/wikia/source/releases_200903.4/extensions/wikia/Blogs/BlogArticle.php line 432: Using $this when not in object context Workaround: Ich habe aus allen Blog-Beiträgen die Kategorien, bis auf die voreingestellte, rausgenommen. Ich bleibe dran... --Diamant talk 17:29, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Fehler erstmal an Wikia weitergereicht. --Diamant talk 18:56, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Aufgenommen, in Arbeit. --Avatar 19:27, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Ist jetzt behoben, danke! --Diamant talk 11:13, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wunsch: Bilderunterschrift aus Bloglisting rausnehmen (fixed) Bei der Auflistung der vorhanden Blogbeiträge, z.B. auf der User-Blog-Anzeige, werden in der Textvorschau, falls Bilder und dazugehörige Bildbeschreibungstexte vorhanden sind , die Bildbeschreibungstexte mit angezeigt, allerdings ohne Hinweis das da ein Bild ist oder dazugehört. Es wäre wünschenswert, wenn Bildunterschriften im Text der Listung von Blogbeiträgen nicht mit erscheinen, da der Text des Bildes teilweise nicht zum eigentlichen Blog-Text passt. --Diamant talk 18:51, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Kannst du bitte ein konkretes Beispiel angeben? Wir haben einen entsprechenden Bug erfasst, der aber schon vor mehreren Wochen als gefixt markiert wurde - vielleicht deckt er nicht alles ab. --Avatar 10:28, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Hab ich glaub ich schlecht beschrieben... Beispiel: Die Auflistung der Blogbeiträge in Benutzer Blog:Diamant. In der Artikelvorschau der Auflistung im Beitrag "Geisterräder in Berlin" wird ganz zu Anfang die Bildbeschreibung des ersten Bildes mit angezeigt, was wie aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen wirkt (im Blogbeitrag selbst ist ein Bild eingebaut). Das ist aber eigentlich nicht so wichtig, ich habs hier trotzdem mal als Wunsch gesammelt. --Diamant talk 10:44, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach i18n-Problem. "Image:" wird berücksichtigt, "Bild:" nicht. In Arbeit. --Avatar 10:59, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC)